Ring 6
Ring 6 is a ring in JToH as well as the sixth ring of Kiddie's Inferno. This was the first ring to release in JToH after the closure of KToH. The portal emblem of this ring is a hollowed out cylinder. Originally, this ring came out on March 17/18, 2019. However, due to a very sloppy release from bugs, it was shut down again. It was released again on April 9/10, 2019. This ring has a Sub Realm but its currently unknown. Its soul crushing towers are Tower of Impossible Movement, and Tower of Strategic Mechanics. Design This ring is a huge cliff with giant spikes jutting up from the ground. The towers are scattered around, up and down the cliff with the Tower of Impossible Movement and the Tower of Environmental Pain at the highest points of the cliff. This ring, unlike Ring 5, allows you to explore when you fall from a tower and find a couple of Easter eggs. Secrets Soul Crushing * The Tower of Impossible Movement: This is the soul crushing tower of Ring 6. To find it, zoom out and look at the Tower of Twisted Inquisition from spawn. Once you are looking at ToTI, jump off the balcony towards it. Continue looking at ToTI and walk far to the right until you have fallen to the bare plain below you. From there, walk forward in the direction of ToTI until you see the wooden scaffolding sticking out in front of you, jump down onto the scaffolding. Walk through the transparent wall and zip-line to the wood parkour. Do that parkour and you will have reached the portal to ToIM. Fidjo20 * Fidjo20 NPC: Near the Sky Lobby Portal, look on the it of the tunnel you entered and you should see a ladder. Climb it and you are going to find Fidjo20. Slamo * Slamo Boss Fight: On the right most base of the Tower of Dispersed Rooms is a secret hole with a ladder up. A sign will greet you and you can go into a portal near it. It will warp you to an area filled with Slamos and signs. Jump into the portal at the end of the room to enter the Slamo boss fight, exactly how it was when in the Halloween event 2018... Except horribly broken... The reward will be a broken Bootleg Ghost Coil that jumps lower than the Bootleg Coil. 10/30/2019 gives you no reward. And somewhere around November 2019, the Slamo's Pocket Dimension area just teleports you back to the title screen when you reach the four-sided push-platform....sometimes. osu! Room * osu! Room: If you walk past the location of the yellow neon cube, you will find a small hole with white edges. Jump into this hole, and you will be teleported to the osu! Room. Other * IceNsalt was here sign: On Cat Therapy, go to the right side of the cat in the dome. Then you should pass a no collidable wall with a sign saying “IceNsalt was here”. Subrealm The subrealm for this world is unknown, but still currently inaccessible. Near Ring 6's spawn area, there is a hole. There are 6 boxes you need to enter the Subrealm of this ring. * Red: Under the Tower of Niflheim's cliffside. * Orange: Behind a stalagmite in the left-middle of the map. * Yellow: Sitting out in the open in the middle of the map. * Blue: By the Tower of Strategic Mechanics. * Green: Near the spawn area. * Pink: By the Tower of Radiant Realms. Once all of these are pushed into the hole, you will presumably get transported into the subrealm by jumping inside the hole. Towers # Tower of Friendly Jumps # Tower of Environmental Pain # Tower of Radiant Realms (missing music) # Tower of Twisted Inquisition (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of A Depressing Future (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling # Tower of Intense Solar Chaos # Tower of Dispersed Rooms (missing music) # Tower of Niflheim # Citadel of Scythe Recognition (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of Strategic Mechanics (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of Impossible Movement (Featured on Ring Select) Music * Lobby: DM DOKURO - Catastrophes before the calamity * Slamo Secret: ??? * Sky Lobby: Space Junk Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Gallery c4624fc2791f8d3d7bb0d36f6b80ed70.png|An early screenshot of Ring 6 in development. Ring6.png|Ring 6 with no towers. Ring6New.png|With WIP text. Beginner Area.png|Screenshot of the Beginner Towers area before ToIaOS became Challenging difficulty. Ring6Full.png|The entire Ring 6. RobloxScreenShot20190416 105617573 (2).png|The hidden Slamo room. RobloxScreenShot20190805_123532503.png|The hidden osu! room. Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Ring 6